The invention relates to a support, comprising a first bar, a first abutment element which is held on the first bar by means of a first thread with a first thread direction, a second bar, a second abutment element which is held on the second bar by means of a second thread with a second thread direction, the first thread direction being opposite to the second thread direction, and a guiding device by which the first bar is displaceably guided on the second bar.
The company PIHER INDUSTRIAS PIQUERAS, S.A., Pol. Cantabria 1, C/Pescadores 6, 26009 Logrono, Spain, www.piher.com, sells a support under the designation “Multi Prop”.
A prop is shown on pages 5 to 9 of the catalog “PIHER, www.piher.com, Catalog 2014”.
A support device for objects such as ceiling panels, roof battens, machine components or the like, consisting of at least two telescoping tubes or a rod telescoping in at least one tube, wherein a first tube or the rod is displaceable in relation to the second tube, and wherein means are provided for locking the tubes or the tube and the rod to each other, is known from EP 0 888 485 B1. The first tube or the rod is movable in relation to the second tube over a first and a second distance, a gas pressure spring or coil spring arranged in the second tube and connected thereto being provided for the movement over the first distance, and a ratchet, rack, clamping holder or the like with a hand-operated advancing means being provided for the movement over the second distance.
A telescopic apparatus comprising an internal tube telescopically inserted in an external tube is known from US 2012/0034023 A1. A frame to which a lever is pivotally connected is arranged on the external tube. The lever comprises an element for insertion in depressions of the internal tube for locking the internal tube relative to the external tube.
A telescopic support comprising an external tube and a supporting part displaceable in the external tube is known from DE 296 01 103 U1. A releasable locking device is provided for preventing insertion of the extended supporting part.
A further support is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,916.
With such a support, a supporting effect can be achieved at an object comprising a first wall and an opposite second wall. For example, the first abutment element is placed against the first wall, and the second abutment element is placed against the second wall. By rotating the combination of first bar and second bar, a corresponding force can be introduced owing to the threads having opposite directions. A supporting function is achieved at the object.